


Return of the King - Drabbled, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Return of the King</i> drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the <a href="http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350">Drabble Forum</a> for more information or to give feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Passing of the Grey Company

The Passing Of The Grey Company

 

A heartbeat of horses delivers, unasked, the heart’s desire. Of all joys, this is the least expected.

Young, old and ageless; rangers, maidens and kings — we expose our throats to the wolves of darkness; tread the paths of fear. Hope re-forged as faith, we look the Shadow in the eye; draw our weapons and its wrath.

We know not to what end we ride; only that we must go on.

Every heart bears a banner whose device no-one else can see. We all must stand where our oaths have bound us. But soon, we shall fulfill them and be free.

 

\--- [fileg ](http://henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confid=6&forumid=207)


	2. The Pyre of Denethor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

The darkness forsakes the crumbled gate, for now. Northern horns herald aid. Southward, light glimmers.

Yet, a shadow lingers inside the walls.

The Steward sinks into despair. His city battles in vain. His son burns within. But they will bow to none, he decides.

The Silent Street resonates as he meets resistance. Naught placates him - not the wizard, not small triumphs, not his son’s dreaming voice. The enemy’s will he has seen - the West ruined, his son never to awaken.

He awaits not hope. He hears not the enemy’s captain fall. He has ruled his end.

But not his son’s.

***

Acacea


	3. The Steward and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

She was lovely, lovely and sorrowful, and his heart filled with love as together they looked East. News of victory on airborne wings – she turned to him, desiring death no more.

For the King had returned. He entered the City, coming out of the sea to greatness. Judgements he made, just and fair, and his people loved him. The Steward was made Prince, and given a garden for his love.

Hope had truly returned, bringing new life and new beginnings. In the Courtyard the scent of blossom filled the air. Undómiel wed Telcontar on Midsummer’s Day, and all was joy.  
\----  
By Eledhwen


	4. The Houses of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

The hands of the King are the hands of a healer, they say.

From the ashes of war he comes, gray-cloaked, bearing the Elfstone, a mere captain of the Dunedain.

He strides though the darkness, calling those who are lost: the Steward of the White City, weighed down by the Southron's arrow; the Lady of Rohan, white flower wrought from steel, frozen; and the perian – the Black Breath bears heavy on them all.

He calls them: come back to the light, walk no more in the shadows, but awake.

In the morning he is gone. Was it but a dream?

 

***

Sapphire


	5. The Last Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

The Last Debate

*********  
Nothing left but words.

A tale recounted of the Dead who needed no weapon but fear, who rose at the behest of a fearful oath sworn. Whispers of waves arising in immortal hearts. The Heir’s irrevocable stand.

Many words, little choice.

One battle was over – the field drenched in valiant blood. Mordor awaited, poisonous fume, dark evil and cruel death, and they could afford no move in folly.

A debate of words contested by Elf, Dwarf, Peredhel and Men. Soon… it would be a war led by sword, bow and axe.

As Hope had begun, so it would fight.

***********  
by  
Sphinx


	6. The Land of Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

The barren earth watches these foreign creatures with blind eyes.

They have no wings on their bent backs or water on their dry tongues. The earth wails under their footsteps and the burden they bring, dreaming of lush times long gone. Through its dark sleep of dying, it stings them with bitter thorns.

As the sky drops dusk all over them and day is no longer different from night, the earth prepares them a resting place, not unlike a tomb. It welcomes other sleepers; it has been long deprived of company.

One more crawl, and then they can lie still.

 

\--------  
by Lady E


	7. The Field of Cormallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Field of _Cormallen_ means 'golden circle' and was named for the _culumalda_ trees that grew there.

The West still withstood the waves of darkness  
eagles heralded the hour of doom  
stormwinds scattered the Shadow's grasp  
Ringbearers fell wreathed in fire  
engulfed in torment of earth's re-forging.  
In Gondor's garden graceful Ithilien  
sweet air breathed life after ash's choking  
falling waters wakened the dead  
healed beyond hope by the hand of the King.  
Spring-turf mound now served as throne  
yet he knelt before them bareheaded  
bade all praise the Pheriannath.  
This flame-flower ring fellowship renewed.  
Overflowing with gladness the Great River bore them  
back from the Gate of blackest despair  
to May's blossoming City at Sun's rising.

***

Alawa

**Author's note:** The Field of _Cormallen_ means 'golden circle' and was named for the _culumalda_ trees that grew there.  
 _Cul-_ 'golden-red'

(The Silmarillion Appendix)


	8. The Tower of Cirith Ungol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

Under the tower gates, Samwise must find his master. The Ring helps him think but it takes hold. He tried the gates again, brought out the Phial stunning the watchers.

He enters the courtyard, but the orcs have done his work. Up stairs; a single orc patrols, the Elf-Lord wields his sword.

He runs finding the top, no doors, but this must be it. Singing begins and a faint reply comes, but an orc comes to punish. A whip, but anger arose and the orc fell. His master lies there with nothing. He must travel in orc-fashion., bearing his burden. 

~by Moriel  



	9. Mount Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

All that remains—a mouthful of water, a wafer of food. Beyond all hope in this wilderness of fear, the path leads to inevitable death. But a new strength is born. Will of steel and stone can not be subdued.

When vigor fails, devoted friend carries the burden of Master and Ring to the Crack of Doom. There, in its birthplace, the Ring asserts dominance. Veils of shadow part as the Ring is claimed, revealing all. A snap of teeth, a teetering fall into fiery depths, ends a Quest and frees burdens.

Together at the end of all things--peace.

[Julia ](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/members/member_info.cfm?GMID=392)


	10. The Grey Havens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

The Grey Havens

 

From soul redeemed to pure heart, tree-silver gift. Through darkness into light, a blessing on the wind carries the promise of hope.

Lórien blooms in peaceful lands, child and tree. Story ended, journey not yet begun, the final chapter yet to be written.

West of the moon lies peace for wounds unhealed; will you go, Elf-friend?

In your reminiscences, do you hear voices? Soft singing summons the final echo of beauty soon to fade.

Sweet fragrance comes to a grieving heart, the sea mourns your leaving.

Go home now, to what this passing pain has brought you.


	11. The Muster of Rohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

'Neath Dwimorberg’s shadow one journey’s ending. ‘Tis one night past the beckoning moon. The assemblage of Rohirrim hail their king; in Dunharrow's Hold he seeks one eve of peace.

King and household-men ascend. Somber the greeting their fair regent giveth; wherefore hope hath gone ‘tis beyond her ken.

Dread summons delivers the blood-red barb; the weapontake, tardy, must see Gondor's fall...lest help un-looked for comes.

Dark, dawn’s tidings; war has begun. Marshal in haste, bray harsh-voiced horns.

Their paths are sundered: lord, liegeman, king and daughter. Fey hope is offered: _When will wants not…_

Now all roads run East.

~*~*~

_**~Nessime** _


	12. The Black Gate Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

After the White City’s defense comes the last throw. Hope rides East. The Lords of Gondor claim their due.

Dread oppresses from above. Evil grows. At Mordor’s borders, a choice: go on through the wasteland or turn back to retake fairer lands.

The Black Gate, where the Captains’ failure is the failure of all. Sauron’s Mouth answers the challenge of Mordor’s enemies, showing tokens of the Quest’s miscarriage. Fate hangs upon a thread of folly.

Gandalf, light in darkness, calls the bluff, the trap is sprung. Frodo’s success stops the battle short.

Troll’s bane, Pippin does not see the Eagles.

***

By MadGamgee


	13. The Battle Of the Pelennor Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

  
Darkness broke, Théoden led the Rohirrim onto the field. The black serpent he slew, but was brought low by a dart of the enemy.

When fear descended, two knights of the King remained. One stood defiant, Éomund's daughter. Courage awakened and a small halfling let fall a mighty stroke. Seeking death she found it, but did not die. So by a woman's hand, the Nazgûl fell.

On seeing his kin, Éomer was taken by a fey mood. He led his men into the midst of battle. Yet foresight proved true, out of despair came Hope, and the battle was won.

***

\-- Elvenesse  



	14. Many Partings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

Many rich gifts are given in memory, not least the fairest maid of Rohan. To the Ringbearer is granted a jewel for comfort when all seems dark, and passage West if he desires it.

But then come bitter partings; for the Morning is passing away, and the Evenstar will not shine forever. The world is changing. Some of the Fellowship may yet meet; but they shall not all be gathered together ever again.

The time has come to return home – at least for some, at least for now. Their story must be written, and then one last long journey made.

* * *

  
by Forodwaith


	15. The Ride of the Rohirrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

"Ride now, to Gondor, hope, and victory!"

Merry looked up at Théoden, his lord and father for a while, sitting on Snowmane like a god of old. Be this lunacy or lucidity?

Théoden blew Guthláf's horn, and all Rohan answered with their battle-music, a joyous melody rivaling the first Great Song. What had before been created out of nothing was now re-created out of worse than nothing: disaster and impending doom.

So they rode. Through forest and down forgotten paths, led by the stone-men to the stone-city. To and through the Rammas Echor, toward hope or doom, whatever fate demanded.


	16. Minas Tirith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

War is kindled; its cry spreads west like dragons flying from the beacon-hills. Gondor calls for aid- to whomever will listen.

They are alone, cornered, bereft of their children. The wind brings whispers, not comfort. The river carries ill tidings. The darkened sky shouts doom.

And they must wait... wait... wait and find their place in the great board, until the pieces move. But they have sworn, in peace, war, and until the world’s end; little though they be against the gathering gloom, each one stares proudly at fate. Gondor shall not perish- not yet. Hope and memory shall live.

 

~Starlight  



	17. The Scouring of the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

In Fourteen Nineteen, November the Third,  
The Battle of Bywater occurred,  
Four travellers returned from distant lands,  
To find their home in foreign hands.

Rohan's horn made the earth shake,  
Sounding, Fear, Fire, Foes! Awake!  
The hobbits arose and began to fight,  
Putting the evil men to flight.

They'd stolen their food, baccy and beer,  
Felled the trees, filled folk with fear,  
Then fighting with sticks, stones and knives,  
Nineteen brave hobbits lost their lives.

Retribution was swift and just,  
Wizard and Worm lay dead in the dust,  
So now toast as heroes in every inn,  
Captains Meriadoc and Peregrin!

 

~ Llinos  



	18. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

“You may be wondering,” says Barliman, wiping a glass, “why am I standing ’ere, dressed in the clothes of my wife’s mother.”

The hobbits nod. Hearing a muffled curse, Sam peers round the bar. “Why are there two Ithilien Rangers hidden in them barrels?”

_“Hello!”_

“You’ll find all’s not well in the Shire,” Barley explains.

“Now, Barliman,” says Gandalf, “listen very carefully – I shall say this only once. We took the sword of the king from the shelf of the elf and gave it to the stranger Ranger who found the Halfling with the ring and...”

“Oh ’eck,” says Barley.

 

 

 

~ Altariel


	19. The Siege of Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Return of the King_ drabbled - as part of our combined effort at drabbling all of the LOTR. A drabble is an exactly 100 word story and each chapter has to be reduced to this. See the [Drabble Forum](http://www.henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confId=6&forumId=350) for more information or to give feedback.

Placeholder: check back soon for revised entry


End file.
